This invention is related generally to automated pharmaceutical dispensing technology and, more specifically, to an improved method for packaging and validating of pharmacy orders.
Automated dispensing of prescription medications, such as oral solid pills and liquid unit-of use ampules, is a well-known method of filling prescriptions. Dosage-based prescriptions are filled in a way which organizes the medication into one or more dosage units by, for example, the time of day at which the medication is to be taken or the sequence in which the medication is to be taken. Dosage-based automated medication dispensing systems have particular utility in settings where large amounts of such prescription medications are required.
Automated medication dispensing devices typically include one or more computer-controlled dispensing machines which store and dispense medications according to patient-specific prescription information. These advantages include the ability to store a broad range of prescription medications and the ability to fill patient prescriptions in a rapid and efficient manner. In addition, use of automated prescription filling equipment reduces the possibility of human error in filling patient prescriptions. Another advantage is that the cost savings from automated dispensing of medications can be used to employ more pharmacists and care givers who can provide personalized service to patients.
However, such systems have not been utilized in a manner to maximize their potential efficiencies. For example, incorporation of a dosage based system into an overall packaging system would be particularly useful, especially for mail order pharmacies. Additionally, there has been no successful effort to integrate such systems with a semi-automatic prescription validation station that would allow for pharmacist review of each dosage in a streamlined and efficient manner.